Next Door to An Angel
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Connor thinks about Tomorrow!


A/N "Right Next Door to an Angel" is an old Neil Sedaka Song. This is one of my favorite songs and part of the inspiration for Tomorrow's and Connor's Relationship. "Here's to the Night" is my ultimate favorite song and Tomorrow's name, but this song is really how Connor feels. For those of you new to my universe, Tomorrow is Buffy and Spike's Daughter and Connor is still Angel and Darla's Son. They're Best Friends and maybe more.

_I'm living right next door to an Angel,_

_And I just found out today._

_I'm living right next door to an Angel, _

_And she only lives a house away._

_She used to be such a skinny little girl,_

_But all of a sudden she's out of this world._

_I'm living right next door to an Angel,_

_And I'm going to make that Angel mine._

Connor was sitting in class when he noticed a girl with her back to him in the hallway. Wow, who's that new girl? She looks incredible. Why is she talking to Max? Tom will kill her when she finds out. Wait, she just turned around and waved at me. Tom! I did not just have indecent thoughts about Tom. I did not just have indecent thoughts about Tom. Oh my God, I DID just have indecent thoughts about Tom. So, I guess the major question is what am I going to do about it? I mean not only is she going out with that loser Max, but she's Uncle Spike's daughter. And he can seriously hurt anyone stupid enough to go after Tom. Except for me. I'm the only guy under thirty Uncle Spike trust with Tom. Can I really betray that trust? Now she's staring at me. That means that she knows I'm thinking something. She says whenever I start thinking I have this brood that matches my dad's exactly. Quick I better say something so she doesn't get suspicious. "So are we still on for Patrol tonight?" Smooth Connor, real smooth.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tomorrow smiled back. "Come by my house around seven. Mom and Dad will love so alone time."

So now not only do I have feelings for Tom that I can't share with anyone, but I still have to be her platonic Best Friend. This sucks more than Aunt Buffy's cooking, which is a running family joke. That's why Uncle Spike does all the cooking, while she's at the Magic Box. So I'm going to be alone with a girl I'm really into. Most guys would find this a win/win situation, but most guys don't belong to my family.

_Since I saw her this morning, _

_I'm on Cloud Number 9. _

_Found the Garden of Eden, _

_At the house next door to mine._

_I took a look, and oh what a shock, _

_To find a little bit of Heaven right on the block._

_I'm living right next door to an Angel,_

_And I'm going to make that Angel mine._

Did I mention that I think too much? Tom is completely oblivious that anything is different between us. And I've been able to settle down into that comfort zone I have when I'm with her. Really she's my best friend, first and fore most. I wouldn't want anything to ruin that. But Uncle Xander and Aunt Willow were best friends and look how wonderful their marriage is. Maybe this Tom and Me thing can work, if I can get rid of Max. Now where was that Vampire Hideout we found a couple of weeks ago? I'm kidding, I think, I wouldn't really hurt anyone that was important to Tom, but I still don't like him and that was before this morning. So that means I really hate him and it's not just jealousy. Or it is Jealousy and I just didn't admit how I felt about Tom until this morning. Either way, my already complex and interesting life, just got a little more interesting. Because I, Connor Angel, am in love with my Best Friend, Tomorrow Summers.

_I can't believe that this is the girl next door._

_Her funny little face isn't funny no more._

_Sixteen, and oh what a dream._

_Ain't it strange how she changed, _

_Into such a lovely Angel._

_I saw her walking down Main Street, _

_And I couldn't believe my eyes._

_It used to be such a blantry, but now its paradise._

_I feel so happy. I'm feeling so good._

_I'm the luckiest devil in the neighborhood._

_I'm living right next door to an Angel,_

_And I'm going to make that Angel mine._


End file.
